


Together

by satoakage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoakage/pseuds/satoakage
Summary: A story for you Korrasami folks! I hope you enjoy it. This story is also available on wattpad!wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/941409658-together
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	Together

For others, things are going well in Republic City but for Asami Sato things are going down to hell. Re building the city is the probably the hardest thing for her, even though she has Varrick on her side things aren't going so well but at least she has Korra. She helps Asami to loosen up things a bit even though she's busy training along with the other Air Benders. For Mako who is now on Ba Sing Se and still doing his job as the personal guard of King Wu. He still keeps in touch with his brother, Bolin. As for Bolin, he went back into the ring and continued to play pro bending alongside with the new recruits, Kim and Yee. Back to reality, Asami is currently on a meeting with President Raiko, Varrick and other Engineers in the city. "I think we should just expand the city rather than rebuilding it!" Varrick said as he put down his coffee and throw his hands in the air.

President Raiko raises his eyebrow in curiosity of what Varrick said. "Why should we do that?"

"Given the fact that most of the buildings here are still destroyed after the fight, and the city hasn't have enough funds to rebuild it. I clearly suggest that we should you know expand it! plus it's cheaper,"

"I agree with Varrick Mr. President, we can collect scraps from the destroyed buildings and turn it into a new useful stuffs," Asami said with a calm in her voice.

The president sighed knowing he doesn't have any other choice but to listen to the both, "Okay I agree, but how long will this take?"

"We don't know Mr. President," Asami replied. "But we'll do whatever we can to finish it ASAP,".

The meeting lasted for about two hours more since planning with the President and Varrick is more complicated than Asami thought. But the good thing is, she doesn't have to create ideas alone and she can spend more time again with Korra.

After the meeting, Asami noticed that it is only four in the afternoon, so early for her and Korra's dinner date at Narook's later so went directly to her office to continue signing the papers needed for the company.

Meanwhile in the Air Temple Island, Korra, Meelo and Ikki decided to play air scooter as always, the winner gets to punish the two losers.

"Where's Jinora?" Korra asked.

"Meh, probably flirting with Kai on the other side of the temple," Meelo said and gave the two girls a disgusted face.

"Get a grip Meelo, she's old enough to do that," Korra replied smirking.

"No she's not! she's just a teenager and that's too early to fall in love!" Meelo argued.

Korra just laughed at what Meelo said, "Someone's being over protective," She teased.

"No I'm not! gah! Let's just play okay? he said and immediately make an air scooter and started to drift away "See you at the finish line losers!" Meelo shouted at the two women.

"Cheater!" Ikki shouted and the two women followed Meelo.

When Meelo looked back and saw the two still far from him, he smiled and laugh maniacally. He was really so sure that he's going to win so he stopped and played with Poki for a while. Being so busy playing with Poki, Meelo didn't notice that Korra is almost on the finish line. Korra surpasses Meelo and won the race.

"Whose the looser now Meelo?" Korra teased Meelo.

"I was distracted! let's make it two out of three!" Meelo reasoned out. Well, Meelo being Meelo of course he didn't want to lose so he ask Korra again for a rematch.

Korra just laughed at him. "Not until the both of you receive your punishment for loosing the game," she said.

"Fine," the two children grunted as if they have any other choice.

Korra was about to tell them their punishment but one of the Air Acolytes called her. It's something important and Tenzin wishes to see the Avatar. Korra nodded and excuse herself to the kids to see Tenzin inside the temple.

She saw Tenzin Kya, Bumi and Pema inside the room laughing and telling jokes on Tenzin as always.

"Oh are we gonna mess with Tenzin again?" Korra asked as soon as she went inside the room.

"Little Tenzin here is being serious again, you inherited dad's air bending but too bad you didn't inherit his playfulness," Bumi teased his younger brother again. but Tenzin just gave him a huff and walk towards Korra.

"Korra, I have something important to tell you," Tenzin said firmly. "I received a word from King Wu, he wants us to be there next week for his coronation again,"

"What? again?" Korra was puzzled on what Tenzin just said.

"Yes," Tenzin sighed, "Since his coronation last time was you know a little off, he wants to do it again but this time, it's official."

"I thought he changed," Korra huffed. "Fine, tell them we're going,"

Tenzin nodded. Korra noticed that it's almost sundown and she remembered that she and Asami are going to eat at Narook's later. She walks out of the room to get her glider and went to the estate to change her clothes for her to look presentable since the training was so tiring and made her sweaty.

After she changed her clothes, she also picked some comfortable clothes for Asami, in case she wants to change. She puts it on a bag and uses her glider to get into Future Industries tower.

Korra saw too many people today, she wonders why but she didn't focused on that. She was about to cross the front desk but someone stopped her.

"Hello, excuse me Avatar Korra right?" The woman in the front desk asked. Korra just nodded. "Do you have a scheduled meeting with Ms. Sato?" she asked Korra again. Korra was puzzled, she thought she is welcome here any day or every time.

"Uhm, Asam- Ms. Sato said that I'm welcome here," Korra replied.

"Hold on for a second, I'm going to call Ms. Sato first," The woman said and went to call Asami's office. Korra waited for a minute and the woman told her that she can come in Asami's office.

Korra just nodded and went inside the elevator to visit Asami in her office. She was close to her girlfriend's office but before that she was greeted by Asami's assistant named Yue. Korra greeted her back and went inside the office.

She saw Asami with a pile of papers in her desk. She just laughed and it caught Asami's attention.

"Hey babe," Korra greeted as she walk towards her girlfriend and kissed her lips. While Asami greeted her back with a kiss.

"Is it nine in the evening already?" Asami asked as she fixed the papers in her desk.

"I think it's just seven, don't worry you still have time to fix yourself," Korra replied as she laid herself on the couch near her girlfriend's table.

"Looks like you're so tired today," Asami said as she went near Korra.

"Training with the air benders are so exhausting but don't worry I can handle this," Korra assured her lover and give her the bag containing Asami's clothes. "I went to the estate to fetch you some clothes, in case you want to change," Korra added.

Seeing what sweet small thing her girlfriend did to her, Asami can't help but to feel lucky with Korra. She kissed Korra in the lips as a sign of thank you.

"Awe, I'm going to need more than that baby," Korra teased but Asami just rolled her eyes and gave Korra a kiss again.

"Let me finish some papers more and then we can eat on Narook's beside, I think you need sleep first so you can have more energy for later," Asami said as she stands up and fix herself.

Korra just wiggled her eyebrows on what her lover just said. Asami noticed it and shook her head.

"Go to sleep, you weirdo," Asami laughed and continue to sign papers.

"Alright boss, don't forget to wake me up," Korra said and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A story for you Korrasami folks! I hope you enjoy it. This story is also available on wattpad!
> 
> wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/941409658-together


End file.
